My Real, True Family
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: Kalia Mikaelson aways lived on the fun side of things. But, of course, seeing as she's related to Klaus, things don't always go as planned, which is why she spent almost three years in Forks, WA. Now, after the Cullen's decide that they want to move to Mystic Falls, she must come clean to them. But, things can"t always stay perfect, nowcan they? Sorry for the sucky summary Rated T
1. Mystic Grill & The Silent Treatment

**Kalia (Kuh-lee-uh) Serenity Mikaelson **

All I really want is to go back to Mystic Falls. I don't want to be in Forks. I don't want to be with Edward. I just want to leave here. I miss Stefan and Damon. I miss Bonnie and Caroline. Heck, I even miss my siblings!

But no! I have to pretend to be Isabella Swan and pretend to be in love with Eddie boy.

"Bella" Mike said, dragging me out of my thoughts. Then I realized that I was at work, asleep.

"Sorry Mike. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I tell him

"Its fine, Bella. How about you take the rest of the day of, kay?" he says, with sincerity.

"Thanks Mike! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" I say, already half way out the door.

I hop into my ancient truck, and start off towards the Cullen home. The only real reason I still go there, is because of Rosalie. She and I have gotten really close after the James incident.

I finally get there after about an hour. Stupid truck!

"Bella, love! I didn't think you'd be coming today" Edweirdo says.

"Yeah, well things come up." I say, fidgeting with my aquamarine ring.

I notice that everyone was helping packing.

"What's everyone doing?" I ask.

Rosalie was who answered me, "Bella, we're moving."

"Where to?" I ask

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Ever heard of it? The only piece of information that Carlisle would give us, is the name" She says

"Um, no. I don't know anything about it." I say

"Carlisle would also like to know if you would like to move with us." Alice butted in

"I would love to!" I all but shout

"No need to pack, we can just buy stuff for you in Virginia!" Alice chirped

**3-6 Hours Later**

**T1m3 Sk19**

I'm finally home!

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get something to eat at the restaurant!" I say happily

"That's fine love." Edfreak says. He's been less over protective since the James incident.

I walk down to the Mystic Grill. I also take off the charm put on me by Bonnie by taking off my ring.

I now have no jewelry on and I now have blonde hair like my sister Rebekah. I also now have lapis lazuli colored eyes, like the Petrova doppelgangers.

I peek inside and see the Salvatore brothers, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

I walk in and shout, "Hello Mystic Falls! You have a call coming in! Who's it from? Oh right! Kalia Serenity Mikaelson!"

Then Damon came and gave me a kiss. Right on the lips! I couldn't believe it! He abandons me for 5 years and he thinks he can come up and kiss me!

I push him away, with a glare. "You really think that after 5 years you can just come up and kiss me?" I ask, rudely

"I wanna say yes, but I don't want to get killed." He says cheekily.

"Ugh! If you're going to be like that, then I'm not going to talk to you!" I shout.

I walk over to Stefan's table, and sit in between Stefan and Elena.

"You two should not be sitting together." I scold them.

"It's great to see you too, Kalia." Elena says.

"Yo Caroline! You look different. You smell different too." I note

"Yeah. I got turned into a v word." She says

My dress was a strapless lime green one that ended right above my knees. It also had a black belt. I had black gladiator sandals on. I also had a jean jacket on over my dress, which I took off, exposing my tattoos.

My tattoo was of a few flowers. Three of them were blue vervain, four were chicory, and two were gentian. They were all blue, and the shade of blue was lapis lazuli. I had originally gotten them because they matched my eyes, but they also worked just as a ring would.

"Whoa, Kals! When'd you get a tattoo?" Matt asked, coming to our table.

"A few years ago. I made Dami get all of the same tattoos as I do. The only difference is that I have one of his name, and he has one of mine." I say.

That was the exact moment the Cullen's walked in.

**Awesome! **

**Klaus: What's awesome?**

**Me: Not you, because you abandoned Rebekah! SCREW YOU!**

**Klaus: *kisses me***

**Me: All is forgiven! I don't own Twilight, or TVD.**

**Bye!**

**~Allie**

**(All outfits on profile!)**


	2. Evilness & Winning

**Kalia **

"Hey guys, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick." I say, quickly, and then I run to the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom, my phone vibrated, signaling a text.

**(Kalia, **_**Klaus)**_

_**Heard your back in town**_

**So?**

_**Why don't you come for a visit, love?**_

**Why not?**

_**So you really don't want to see Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, or me? All of your younger siblings?**_

**Pretty much. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Rebekah and Kol.**

_**Why do you favor them?**_

**Why not?**

_**Because they're the youngest.**_

**I think you just answered your own question.**

After that, I just ignored his texts. Although, I am quite surprised that he knows how to text.

Then I had an idea, which would surprise everyone. **(A/N: So. tempting. To. Change. POV's)**

I took my jean jacket, and then reached into the pocket. I pulled out a fake moustache, my ring, a few sticks of gum, a box of tic tacs, and my locket, which has vervain in it. I put on the locket, so that no true vampires will screw up my plan. I then put on my ring, so I had my Isabella Swan disguise on. Then I popped a piece of gum in my mouth.

I walked out, smiling to myself when the gang smelled the vervain.

I walked over to Edward, and kissed him.

"Hey! I thought you guys were going to make me eat here, all by myself." I told everyone.

"We'd never do that, love" Edward said, and I mentally rolled my eyes at how much he sounded like Klaus.

"Well, come on! I haven't ordered, yet. When I came in, I ran into some friends from Phoenix, and then I had to go to the bathroom." I tell them

"Okay, let's sit over there, in the corner, away from the windows." Alice said, gesturing to the table next to the gang's.

I sat down in the chair that was closest to the gang. The nearest vampire's to me leaned away from me. Then I realized that I left my shoes at the table.

The waiter (aka: Jeremy) came over, and asked me if I was ready to order.

"Sure am! I'll have some water. And a yogurt." I reply

"Will that be all?" He asks

"Yup!" I reply, cheerfully

He came back to give me my food, and I smiled at him.

I drank my water quickly, and then 'accidently' backed my chair into Bonnie's.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I say, while compelling my necklace to come undone.

"Oh, its fine. I'm just waiting for my friend." She said, just as my necklace fell off my neck, spilling onto Damon's foot. Guess he won't be wearing flip-flops anytime soon.

"Omigosh!" I say, "I am soooooo sorry! I didn't know that my necklace would fall off!"

Damon tried to scoot his chair back, but ended up tilting it backwards, resulting in making it fall. But on the bright side, there was no more vervain on his feet.

"I've gotta run to the bathroom," I say, running to the bathroom.

When I get to the bathroom, I check my phone. It said '21 messages.' I check my inbox, seeing that 20 of them were from Klaus. The last one was from Damon. It had come just about a minute ago.

I check that one, deleting all of the ones from Klaus.

**(Bella,**_** Damon)**_

_**Seriously? Vervain? I know that I haven't contacted you for a while, but you don't have to spill vervain on me! ) :**_

**I luv u dami!**

_**grrrrrrrrrrrr**_

**lol im drowning n a toilet!**

_**seriously? ugh. u r so childish. grr**_

**ok looks like a person. lol looks like a drowning person**

_**come back soon! teh cold ones suck!**_

**U spelled the wrong! ; )**

_**: P **_

**Error#3422: Your mobile device has reached the maximum amount of text messages due to storage space. For more info go to your local mobile store for customer support**

I took off my ring, getting ready to break it to the Cullen's that I hate them.

I walk out, turning my phone on silent. Then I walk over to the gang's table.

"Umm… I'd like my necklace back." I say, acting like a snotty rich kid.

"Here you go, Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie says with a smirk.

"Bella, love-" Edward starts, but gets cut off by my laughing.

"I'm sorry about my wife. She randomly breaks out in laughing fits often. I apologize immensely about her." Damon says, looking amused.

"Your wife? This is my girlfriend." Edward says, with a look on his face that reminded me of Stefan.

"Hey Stefi!" I call out to Stefan, "You're not the only constipated person today!"

"Bella, love, come with me. And why do you have blonde hair and blue eyes?" asks Edward

"STOP ACTING LIKE MY BROTHER! MY NAME IS NOT ISABELLA SWAN! IT IS KALIA MIKAELSON! SO GO DIE IN A HOLE, EDDIE BOY!" I scream in his face

"Bella, your name is not Kalia. It is Isabella. Are you feeling alright?" Edfart says

"Kals, how about you take off your jean jacket?" Suggested Caroline **(almost put Klaroline right there)**

"Sure!" I say happily, "Or we could all just leave."

"I like your idea better." Says Bonnie, "And by the way, I win"

"I do, too." I say with a smirk

**KK! Yay! Second chapter! If you are confused about the winning thing, good for you. It will come into play next chapter. And I have gotten Kalia a job as:**

**High school Drama teacher**

**High school English teacher**

**High school History teacher**

**Kay then! BYE, BYE!  
xoxo**

**~Allie**


	3. Ew That's Disgusting & Pink Hair

Edward grabs onto my arm as I turn to leave the restaurant.  
I turn to him and sigh. "Ew. Now I have to disinfect my arm. That's disgusting, you cold one."  
"Love, you need to come back with me to Carlisle. He'll check you up." Edweirdo 'assures' me.  
I meet the eyes of the rest of the gang, and start to laugh along with the rest of them.  
"You sound like her brother." Bonnie manages to choke out between her laughter.  
Alice steps up next to Eddie boy. "Why are you going along with her game? She is clearly not thinking straight!"  
I give Damon a look. I then say, "Hello? I'm a princess in need of saving! Come save me, sir Damon."  
He catches on quickly. We used to do this all the time if I was stuck in a room with Stefan. Damon declares, "I will save the beautiful princess, Kalia!"  
He comes, and throws me over his shoulder, breaking me from Edwards grasp. Damon runs out of the door to the restaurant, and the gang follows us.  
"You can put me down now." I say to Damon.  
"I'd rather not. I mean, I'm kind of enjoying the view." Damon cheekily responds.  
"I hate you." I state  
"Nope! You love me!" He declares.

"Alrighty guys! Up and at 'em!" I yell at six thirty the following Monday.  
Why was I up that early? Because I have a surprise for the little ones that still go to school! Haha, Bonnie has to go to school with green hair!  
You see, before I left, Bonnie and I made two bets. The first one, Bonnie bet me that I couldn't go seven years with the ring on. I obviously lost that bet. Therefore, I now have temporarily-died pink hair. The second one, I bet Bonnie that I could stay with the cold ones for at least a year. Which she lost! Hence her green hair.  
"Ugh, why are we up so early?" Stefan complains, and I look at the top of the stairs. There, Damon and Stefan are sleepily standing.  
"You two have the first day of school today." I state, and the next hour and fifteen minutes were spent trying to get them all ready. Finally they left, and my plan could be set into action.

Fifth hour. The hour I was looking forward to the most. During the passing period, I sat on top of my new desk, playing fruit ninja. Fun, right? Now where am I, you ask? Well, at 405 fruits sliced and no misses! Yeah buddy! Wait, that's not what you were asking for? Oh that! Yeah, I'm currently at Mystic Falls High!  
The bell rings, signalling that the passing period was over. I hit a bomb on accident, and my game ended. I sigh, and scan the classroom. Lets see, who's all in this class? Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, Caroline, and a bunch of other random people. Oh, and the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper don't count. They're cool.  
"Hello everyone!" I start. "My name is Kalia, and I'll be your drama teacher for this year! You can call me anything you want, as long as it isn't 'Miss' something. I HATE it when I'm referred to like that. Any questions?"  
A boy in the first row raises his hand. I point to him and he asks, "Are you British?"  
"Sort of." I answered. "Now, I want you all to go through and introduce yourselves. Starting with the boy with the constipated expression in the second row." I point to Stefan.  
He gives me a pointed look. "Well, my names Stefan-"  
"Ie." I cut him off.  
"What?" He asks me, confusedly.  
"Ie. as in, Stefanie. Cause it says right here in the roll book, 'Stefanie Salvatore' and no one else looks like a Stefanie." I solemnly answer.  
This is going to be an awesome year.

**_I'm sorry guys! I know it was short and boring, but it was just a filler chapter. And after the long wait, you guys deserve more! Well, the more comments I get, the more motivated I am to update! So when I get... hmm... 37 reviews (in total) I will update! Mkay, bye.  
~Allie_**


End file.
